


Watermelon

by AustinB



Series: Tumblr Prompts [12]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Baby Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 19:09:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5102390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AustinB/pseuds/AustinB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She’s propped up against the armrest by all the pillows in the apartment, since lying back any further than 45 degrees makes her feel like “this baby is going to crush my spine.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watermelon

**Author's Note:**

> This is for allyourssweetie, who wanted all the baby fluff.

“Get out,” Karen pleads to her belly, atop which rests a pint of Dulce de Leche gelato. “It’s time, little girl. Time to go. Come on, I mean it.”

Matt is sitting at the opposite end of the couch facing her, her legs in his lap. She’s propped up against the armrest by all the pillows in the apartment, since lying back any further than 45 degrees makes her feel like “this baby is going to crush my spine.”

Matt’s rubbing circles over her ankles, heels and the balls of her feet. There’s a pressure point in the ankle that’s supposed to trigger labor and he’ll be lucky if Karen will let him stop before his hands start to cramp.

“Girl?” Matt says, eyebrows raised at her. 

“I had a dream,” Karen says pointedly.

“The ultrasound tech told us she was 99% sure it’s a boy,” he says, exasperated but in the best way.

“And  _I’m_  telling you I had a dream,” Karen said, wagging her spoon at him before dipping it back into the carton on her belly. 

“Ugh, get out already!” she says around a mouthful of gelato. Matt can’t hold in his snicker and Karen digs her toes into his side. His squeal satisfies her and she gesticulates with her spoon in the air.

“She’s been living inside of me for 9 months. Nine months and one day. A mother knows these things.”

“That has a nice ring to it,” Matt says. “Mother.”

Karen laughs. “It’s weird. This whole thing is weird.” But he can hear the smile, the excitement, the anticipation in her voice.

“The good kind though, right?”

“Yeah, the good kind. Although, I might be singing a different tune when a watermelon-sized human is making her way through my–yow!“ Karen breaks off in a yelp, and the hairs on the back of Matt’s neck stand up. 

"What is it?” he says, already breathless, already halfway off the couch to grab the hospital bag.

“Easy, easy. She’s just trying to kickbox her way out. Here, feel,” she says, setting the gelato carton aside to grab Matt’s hand and places it on her belly.

He knows Karen’s tired of being pregnant. Getting up in the middle of the night to pee, back pain, strangers touching her; it’s annoying. But Matt wants it to last a little bit longer. It’s a miracle, and Karen makes a gorgeous mom-to-be. 

The baby’s turning and stretching under his hand and Karen grunts through it until she settles down.

“Whew. Got a mean roundhouse. Just like her dad,” Karen says, their hands still stacked on top of her belly.

Matt shakes his head and leans forward to kiss her belly, then leans his ear against it to hear the strong, fast beating of his baby’s heart.

“Nah, I hope she’s just like you,” he says as he leans back, and he doesn’t need to see to know Karen’s beaming. He can practically feel the sun on his face.

“Except a little less prone to finding trouble,” he amends, and Karen laughs.

“She, huh?”

“Well,” Matt shrugs. “You had a dream.”


End file.
